Malcolms feelings
by Supergogeta14
Summary: This is a short story i mad involving one of My OC. Malcolm needs Aaron's help to tell Teri his true feelings for her will it go good? or Bad. MalcolmXTeri story


**HEY GUYS I MADE THIS SHORT STORY JUST FOR THE HECK OF IT TOOK ME ONLY **

**A COUPLE OF HOURS MAYBE SOONER BUT PLEASE LEAVE A REVEIW AND ENJOY.**

Malcolm's Feelings\

Its just a normal day at Emlore Jr High and in the Cafeteria is a Orange Hedgehog named Aaron a Green fox Malcolm and a Blue cat named Gumball.

"Alright so anything new today" said Aaron. "I think im going to tell Teri how I feel about her" said Malcolm. Gumball and Aaron looked at Malcolm with a surprised look on their face. "Wow really congrats man" said Gumball. "Yeah Dude I glad you decided to express your feelings to her but how are you going to do it" said Aaron. "Well I don't care if she thinks im a geek,nerd or whatever some people say behind my back but im will do this but do you think you can help me Aaron?" said Malcolm

Aaron looked surprised that his friend was willing to do this but then smiled and put his hand on Malcolm's shoulder. "Sure anything for a friend now you when you go up to her you going to want to talk in private,and then be calm and try to stay calm and stay focused on her" said Aaron. Malcolm raised an eyebrow at Aaron. "That's it?" said Malcolm. Hey man believe me its harder then it looks harder then it is, even I haven't been able to tell Maddie how I feel and its difficult but your being really brave right now man and I support that" said Aaron. "Thanks Aaron".Malcolm got up from the table and headed toward the girls table."wish me luck guys" said Malcolm.

"Hey Gumball where's Darwin I haven't seen him at lunch?" said Aaron. "He's Hanging out with Rachel" said Gumball. "Oh that explains a lot" said Aaron. Meanwhile Malcolm was walking toward the girls table to talk to Teri. "alright Malcolm you can do this just go up to here and tell her you want to talk to her in private" said Malcolm. Malcolm then found himself in front of the girls table. "Oh hey Malcolm" said Teri. "Hey Malcolm whats up" said Penny. "Yeah I we never really see you here at this table much" said Maddie. "Well T-Teri i was w-wondering if i can s-speak to you in

private real quick" said Malcolm shyly. Teri raised and eyebrow at him but then smiled. "Sure ok" said Teri.

Malcolm walking out of the cafeteria and into the hallway with Teri following him. "well here goes nothing" whispered Malcolm. Malcolm then stopped and turned around to see Teri standing behind him. "So Malcolm what did you need to talk to me about" said Teri. "Well T-Teri I have been meaning to tell you something for a while now" said Malcolm. "well you can tell me" said Teri. "*Sign* T-Teri I have always liked you a lot" said Malcolm shyly.

Teri's heart skipped a beat. "You m-mean you l-like me more then a f-friend" said Teri with hope. "Yes Teri i do ever since we first met i have had this big crush on you and id hate to see you hurt or upset and I would do anything to protect you or cheer you up" said Malcolm. Teri just stood there frozen and in complete shock at what Malcolm had just said, she liked him a lot to but she was in shock that he liked her to. Malcolm then spoke up from Teri's silence. "I probably shouldn't have said that but I can understand your exc-mmhp". Malcolm was interrupted by Teri who planted a kiss on Malcolms lips. after about 5 more seconds Teri released the kiss causing Malcolm to turn as red as a tomato.

"Im sorry I just couldn't help my self sorry if I made you feel weird" said Teri. "N-n-no y-your fine I just didn't expect a kiss that's all" said Malcolm. Teri giggled. "That was your first kiss wasn't it" said Teri. "Y-yeah it was" said Malcolm rubbing the back of his head. "It was mine too" said Teri giggling. "So I guess you feel the same way right" said Malcolm. "Yes I do" said Teri. "Well want to head back to the Cafeteria" said Malcolm. "Sure" said Teri. The two grabbed each others hands and walked

back to the Cafeteria.

15 YEARS LATER...

Malcolm and Teri eventually got married and are now living happy together in Elmore along with the same friends they grew up with, both Malcom and Teri are now 27 years old. Malcolm sitting at his desk in his office at home looking at some DNA samples and getting ready to mix them. "Come on...Come on... NO WAY YES I FINALLY DID IT" shouted Malcolm. Malcolm was now more happier then ever. "I cant believe I have finally made a successful substance that can cure cancer, aw man this is my life's work this day can't possibly get any better" said Malcolm.

Just then Teri walking into the room. "Hey Malcolm honey can I see you for sec" said Teri. "Sure" said Malcolm. The couple walked out of the room and into the hall way. "So Teri what's is it you wanted to tell me" said Malcolm. "Well I just let you know that I'm expecting" said Teri. Malcolm's eyes widen. "Wait are you telling me your pregnant" said Malcolm. Teri smiled an nodded her head. Malcolm smile back and immediately hugged his wife. "Teri this is the best day of my life first I find

a cure for cancer and now we're going to have a kid, I can't imagine a happier time in my life, I love you Teri" said Malcolm. "I love you too Malcolm" said Teri.


End file.
